Movie Wednesdays
by A Hopeless Romantic At Heart
Summary: She fell asleep on one particular movie wednesday. But he's not home. So she's left take-awayless, movieless and flatmateless. Great... So what does she do? Wait until the next morning to find out the reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Gakuen but if it comes on auction, I shotgun it!

Author's Note: I was bored and although I haven't updated my other ones, its most likely I won't now so if anybody wants to carry it on or take the idea, please PM me. Oh and I hate plagiarizers (although I haven't be plagiarized…. Yet but I hate them for the authors who were, and therefore put them off from writing their amazing stories.

Movie Wednesdays

By GreyXCat94

She was cross. No angry… It's been 4 years since she was out of the cage they called a school, which had kept her captive for the past 10 years, and it was the first time she was angry. Well, now she was irritated. Sure she's been angry before, for instance when the lunch queue is unbelievably and stupidly long, not having enough Howalons and other petty things but not this _enraged._

She's now working as a nursery teacher because of her love towards small children and of course not forgetting her very influential teacher (not naming names) who had taught her for 6 years in a row. Although, very memorable he was annoying enough to want to strangle, this influenced her into a lovable teacher and with her charms and smiles she has captured the young hearts of the children along with their parents.

_However, _being freed from the cage or working in a nursery clustered with crazy three to four year old kids were not the sprout of her worries. It was her boyfr- no, her _flatmate_. Yes, she was pissed enough to resort to call him a flatmate and this is a BIG step for her after being with her boyfriend for nearly 6 years.

I mean sure she loved him, they went through so much, especially during their school days that she could probably write a book and then top it off with a movie and there would still be more to tell, but right now there was not enough love for him to be called a _boyfriend_. The past few weeks, he's been unresponsive which is kind of normal, aloof and never listening to what she has to say. He's never the talkative type and everyone knows that but he's never silent during dinner especially when alone with her. She left it alone though thinking its just stress from work but she couldn't leave it alone anymore.

He's _late_.

She had enough. Right now it was 12:03 a.m. of a cool, summer evening, with a petite, chestnut haired girl upright on a sofa with her slender arms delicately folded, with a frown plastered on her face. This is Mikan Sakura, the damsel in distress in a small flat because it's Wedn- no, it was now Thursday without a take-away and a movie. Without forgetting her _lovely_ flatmate. The only thing she had gained was a growling stomach and possible future wrinkles.

The reason why she was like this? Because it _used to be_ Wednesday and she missed her _Movie Wednesdays _for _first time._

For those who don't know what Movie Wednesdays are, I shall explain. Movie Wednesdays is what the name suggests and is a day where Mikan has a day off from cooking orders a take-away of her liking that week. Whilst eating the take-away, the two would watch a movie on TV in her comfortable pyjamas. This has been a tradition ever since she could remember which she did with her grandfather until the very day of going to Alice Academy. Of course, she carried it on in Alice Academy _no matter_ how much homework she had, along with her friends (since entering the Academy and Permy joining into the circle of the tradition, the movie genre become romantic comedies/chic flics).

Now, let's emphasis on the **no matter** shall we? Even when she was busy, stressed, ill or when any other type of hard episode in life which could prevent her from doing her Movie Wednesday.

_Not until today._

She would have continued it by herself after being free from work but after her boyfriend stated that they might as well live in one house since they had half their things in each others homes, he had been her partner to watch the movie although he would have preferred to watch less _feminine _movies. He was also the provider of the take-aways and movies of her preference which he reluctantly picked up from a blockbusters on the way home from work every week.

But today was different. When she arrived home, she had a shower, got changed into her new pyjamas which was a thin, white dress with pink flower petals delicately falling to the bottom and eagerly waited for the take-away and movie without forgetting her flatmate until she fell asleep from the tiredness of her hectic day.

_Flashback that day…_

On her hands and knees, wiping the remains of a girl's lunch was not how ideal way to spend her lunch break. Let's not forget that she also had to scrub the crayon drawings off the walls which the children decided to draw on when they ran out of paper… and the wet trousers which needs some washing… fun…

"Mish Sakura?" said a small voice quivering.

She turned around to see the auburn haired girl who had thrown up after not feeling well with puffed up eyes with tear stained cheeks. Mikan smiled at her and replied, "Yes, Julia?"

"So-o-rry, a-bbout t-the me-ess…" blubbered Julia.

Mikan looked at the small child caringly and answered back with her famous warm smile, "Don't worry honey! It's not your fault that you threw up! Now, do you feel better now after a small nap or shall I call your mummy to pick you up?"

"I-I'm fi-ine no-ow, tha-a-nk yo-uu" sniffed the small girl.

"Okay, let's blow your snuffles away and then, why not help me get ready for story time then? I'll give you 2 gold stars when you finish!" smiled Mikan.

"O-okay" responded the small girl who now looked happier.

She smiled as she saw her trotting off to set up some pillows for story time but her heart ached. Wondering what it would be like having her _own _children…

_Flashback ended_

"Oh, shit!" She rose quickly which resulted in her nearly losing balance off the sofa when she noticed she couldn't see anything. She fumbled her way towards the lights nearly earning herself a bruise by tripping over an unknown object. She turned on the lights and looked at the clock on her wall. Gosh, it was eleven thirty at night? Meaning she was asleep for nearly five hours and thirty minutes? Wow, must have been tired…

Then, she realized. Where is _he?_ She went to the bedroom, to see a made bed meaning he hadn't come back yet and settled into bed. Strange… He's not home…

She went back to the unknown object which happened to be her handbag to check her phone. He may have called or left a message to say why he wasn't back yet. She checked her Blackberry to see there were… no calls or no messages. Great… scratch that wonder-fucking-ful.

So, we come back to the place where we left off. It's now nine past twelve in the morning and she finally hears the _click_ and the door creeking a bit as it shut. She hears the foot steps coming towards the living room and the door opening to see her famous flatmate named Natsume Hyuuga.

As he saw her, he leaned against the door sighing. His top three buttons were undone showing his lightly tanned and toned chest earned from the vacation which they both went on in the Bahamas and his tie was loosely wrapped around the neck. He hadn't changed much except that his boyish features had gone and had been exchanged for a man's. Let's leave the rest for you imagination, eh?

However, no matter how good looking he had become, Mikan Sakura was furious. Why? Well, well, that's because he smelt like vodka. You know, 100% Russian Absolute Vodka. Vodka meant that he went off to drink with somebody and had left Mikan without her Movie Wednesday. The spotless record of Movie Wednesdays was drowned down the drain with stinking vodka.

Natsume now stared blankly into a girl who was lightly tapping with her foot onto the rug while she gave her death glares which she rarely gave because when she used them, they really meant death to the person. Any guy who was given this would have ran away thinking they'd seen Satan himself but this was Natsume Hyuuga, spawn of the devil. So what did he do? He leaned idly against the wall, smirking at his beloved polka-dotted girl. (Yes, even graduating from high school, she still wore them)

"Where were you?" broke the silence as a calm voice came from the petite woman.

"I was drinking with Ruka. Anything wrong with that, my dear?" replied an equally cool voice.

"No. There was no harm to the rest of the world or the universe but possibly to one person which happened to be me, yes. You know what yesterday was?" replied Mikan who put on a poker face now.

"Yeah, a day of a week. So?"

Mikan sarcastically "Wow, you get a gold star for knowing it _used_ to be Wednesday. Now, you'll get another if you know why I'm pissed here" barked back Mikan.

"I'm guessing you're pissed because either I didn't tell you my plans for the week even though you're not my mother or that you're at that time of month." Natsume replied cockily with a smirk.

"Well Done!" she says as she gets up and starts walking over to him with a smile. Not the usual ones though. It looks harmless but as she got closer to our raven haired stud, her smile slowly turned into a glare. "You get your gold star you wanted! You could have told me that you were coming home late and aren't coming back for Movie Wednesday! And then you wouldn't get a pissed, hungry person shouting at your face right now who is waiting for an explanation." Shouted Mikan at Natsume who stared with a blank explanation on his face.

"Well, I'm ever so sorry mother but I thought I was old enough to be able to go outside by myself without hurting myself and get kidnapped at the process by some scary people." Natsume answered back with a large dosage of sarcasm.

"Don't be sarcastic. You just left me ALONE with no notice so that's why it sounds like I'm PMSing! I thought you were thoughtful enough to do things but I guess you _love_ proving me wrong." Said Mikan.

"Well, I'm going to bed so good night" said Natsume who started to head towards the bedroom.

Mikan made no move. Natsume stared back as he waited.

He stood waiting for her to move but asked "What?"

"Anything you would like to add?" replied Mikan.

"Not that I have in mind, right now."

"Well, I demand an apology." Glared Mikan.

"For what? That I'm sorry for you PMSing? Well here you go, _Sorry"_

"NO! For LEAVING me here not TELLING me that you weren't coming back till LATE and decided that you weren't bringing ANYTHING back with you!" shouted Mikan who'd lost her nerve. She was hungry and this made her cranky. Let's not forget very and ultra together too.

"No. Why do I? I never agreed in actually doing Movie Wednesdays with you, it just happens that you dragged me into this." Natsume was starting to lose his cool too.

"Oh, so I'm the one at fault for dragging you into this? Wow, I'd never of thought that you would be immature enough to blame things on others as usual! I guess you can add to your books that I was WRONG again!"

Mikan was fed up. Fed up so bloody much that she was about to burst. She always stuck with Natsume no matter what. Although he never asks much, when he does she always says yes. No matter what. But now she thinks about it, why did she? Because she loved him. But did he?

"Natsume."

"What" retorted Natsume.

"Am I pretty?" asked Mikan.

"What?" Natsume looked at Mikan as if she was mad.

"Just answer the questions I'm about to ask you. Am I pretty?" said Mikan fixing her eyes on Natsume's with no expression.

"No"

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No"

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No"

Mikan who was expressionless, now looked like she heard enough. She walked towards the door, bumping into Natsume's shoulder _hard_ and then he heard the door,

_SLAM…_

_I guess I know now… He doesn't love me…_

She was running where her feet could take her in her pajamas and sandals in the middle of the night. She was crying as she ran from the pain, hurt and shock she got when she got the answer of the 3 important questions she had asked.

She stopped and noticed that she was in front of the riverbank where she heard nothing but the crickets chirping softly. This was the place where the two have lazy picnics on Sundays just enjoying the scenery and peace which nature provided.

_Great… What am I going to do now…_

She just sat at the riverbank and stared into the darkness before her thinking what she should do. Until she heard,

"MIKAN!"

She turned back to see Natsume who looked a bit out of breath after chasing her in the darkness. She couldn't see properly but she can feel that he was looking intently into her eyes.

"Why did you go?" asked Natsume as he regained his breath.

"Well, you obviously don't like me" replied Mikan who had her face covered in between her legs.

Natsume sighed and put his hand to his head.

"You… You never let me finish what I was going to say."

"Well what more is there to say? You don't think I'm pretty, you don't want to be with me forever and you wouldn't cry if I went away. What else am I to do than run away and cry my heart out at a riverbank?" replied Mikan as she looked up to face Natsume nearly shouting.

"Just listen me out! I don't think you're pretty because I think you're beautiful and I wouldn't cry if you leave because I would kill myself!" shouted Natsume who looked away to hide his blush even though she couldn't see in the dark.

Mikan lifted her head to look at Natsume with shock. She'd never would have thought that he would say that! I mean this was _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, the king of never saying sappy lines. But he's capable to make people surprised too…

"Sorry"

She stared in disbelief again. _Him?_ Saying _sorry?_ The GREAT Natsume Hyuuga, who never bows down to anybody because everybody else bows down to HIM. He must be seriously sorry to be apologizing.

As Mikan the forever forgiving one, she got up from the ground and walked over to him slowly. Gazing into his crimson eyes, instead of talking, she hugged him. She would have kissed him but when she tried to look up towards him, he looked away and visible tensed.

_Tense? Why is he becoming tense?_

She found out soon enough… He freed himself from her grasp and let out a big breathe. She stared at him and let out a loud gasp as he knelt down.

Natsume looked at her who was looking towards the grass. He lifted her chin up with his hand and looked deep into her eyes, and said

"I don't want to be with you forever but I _need _to be with you forever. W-will you m-marry me?" he stumbled on the last few words as he brought out a round cut diamond on a platinum band with small pink diamonds clustered around, as if cherry blossom petals were dancing around. Although dark, the full moon which was hiding in the clouds had come out making the diamond shine mysteriously but beautifully.

For the third time in about 10 minutes, she looked shocked as if thunder had struck. But, then she gave the warmest smile which could even melt the sun and mumbled, "Yes"

"So you'll stay with me?"

"Of course! I can't imagine myself without you!" as she said that, she latched herself onto Natsume, who fell to the ground as the meteor impact hit him. She kissed him on the lips but then stopped as if she remembered something.

"What's wrong?" asked Natsume as he curiously looked at his fiancée.

"…Why were you so _distant _the past few weeks?" said Mikan staring straight into Natsume's eyes with a bit of mischief.

"That's for me to know and for you not too." said Natsume smirking.

She saw him smirk meaning that he would never tell her. And indeed, he would never tell her that for the past few weeks, he was distant because he was worried about her answer towards his proposal.

_Flashback _

_In a bar 1 week back…_

"_Seriously mate… when are you going to propose to her? I mean, you had the ring custom-made 1 month ago!" asked Ruka as he looked at his best friend who was downing the vodka shot which lay in front of him._

"_I neeed to find the puuurfect timing, mate." Said Natsume as his words become slurred from drinking over his limit. _

_Usually he can handle his drink quite well but after a bottle worth of vodka shots and other alcoholic beverages drunk along the way of the long night, he was getting pretty drunk. Ruka who was trying his best to be supportive so was staying sober. _

"_Look Natsume, all you need to do is just propose to her! I mean other than timing, what's important is how you feel for her. As long as you really mean it when you tell her that you want to marry her, all should go fine." Reassured Ruka patting Natsume on the back._

_Natsume glared at Ruka._

"_Ruka, it's easy for you to say… You're already damn married to Imai!" _

"_Well, I went through this phase too so I'm passing on my wisdom to you." Ruka said._

"_Great wisdom… and how long did it take for you to propose to the Ice Queen again?" smirked Natsume._

"_Whatever man… But for christ's sake, just hurry the hell up! Hotaru already has the venue chosen out and what I heard from Koko, Sumire's made the "Save the dates" invitation and ordered the cake… So please?" begged Ruka as he tried to convince._

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaatever Ruka… mm…" Natsume groaned and fell asleep._

_Flashback_

"Let's go home now or else we'd miss our Movie Wednesday" said Natsume with a casual tone as he got up from the grass he was tackled onto.

"Huh? Today is Thursday already so I missed Movie Wednesday for the first time!" said Mikan who looked at Natsume as if he was mad.

"I'll repeat it again. Although it's late, let's stay up and eat the take-away which I ordered and put in the fridge and watch that soppy movie you wanted to watch _while _it's Wednesday." Smirked Natsume as he watched Mikan's face fall from shock to confusion.

She stuttered, "B-b-but, today is Thursday! Last time I looked at the time, it was nine past twelve…"

Natsume who grinned, finally said, "Well, the time goes back today an hour because it's actually an hour forward. So, right now, it's eleven twenty-four. Meaning we still have thirty-six minutes of Wednesday left."

"Oh… Shit!" She leapt up from the ground and started running towards home. She turned around to Natsume and shouted "We HAVE to run back then! Come on slow coach! I don't want to miss Movie Wednesdays when I have such a PERFECT record!"

Natsume laughed as he saw her becoming hysterically mad and then ran after her back their home.

_34 minutes and 18 seconds later…_

"Polka, we're not going to finish the film in time to have long enough sleep for work tomorrow if we watch at two minutes to twelve…" Natsume said to Mikan who was eating as if there was no tomorrow. If anybody saw her now, it would look like she was in an eating competition.

"I _slurp_ don't_ munch munch_ care_ slurp-, _just start_ munch _the movie munch munch munch…" said the competitor while she ate for about 5 people.

"As you say, monster…" smiled Natsume looking at Mikan and went to insert the DVD.

"_Munch munch_ Thanks! _Slurp_ ah~" Mikan gave out a happy sigh as she finished eating her dinner, well more like a midnight snack.

Natsume slid next to her and kissed her forehead. He got out the ring which he never had the chance to slip on her finger because she technically rugby tackled him. She stared at it with awe again until she sealed their engagement with a kiss. Thy snuggled up together until Natsume whispered,

"Happy 6th anniversary, Mikan"

Mikan looked at him, smiled and went back to looking at her next romantic comedies and thought to herself,

_Letting him watch romantic comedies was a good idea…_

The End

Yes, yes, yes. First of all, I completely forgot to check over this because well I'm not good at checking over my own work. I usually would have got someone to read over this but I just thought "Why not see the reactions of other people and get their criticisms?" so here I am to get criticism… I hate it but I need to get good at writing so don't be too harsh but like write stuff which would be HELPFUL in getting good at writing. Not things like "THAT WAS CRAP" cos I would be like "Thanks. It may have been crap but it would be nice if you'd expanded on that!"

Hope it may of enjoyed some people and hope you enjoy the summer cos I am.

28/7/11 – I decided to edit as I had some free time and made the corrections and added a bit! enjoy the summer!

LaughXSmile


End file.
